Room Raiders with The Champ
by AdicTnLust
Summary: Tatum never thought she stood a chance after putting her name into film and episdone of room raiders with john cena.Its her reality now. John Cena OC


**DISCLAAMMEERRR: **Yes everybody's favorite piece of info. I….Own…Zilch.. With the exception of my OC's. Vince owns himself..and everyone in the WWE and they own a piece of them selfs too, I guess. You get it. Love Ya! Mean It!

**Raid my Room, Sweetheart! **

---------------------------------------­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-------------------------------------------------------

John Cena sighed with frustration as he slid the silver phone into his pocket. He walked back on to the patio in his lower Boston condo, slamming the door behind him. He had just been given 3 weeks off to "re-collect his thoughts in the business." Was how Vince had put it. He didn't mean for the door to slam, but still, it didn't go un-noticed by the patrons on his porch. His best friend's and family staring at him cautiously.

"Who pee'd in your Wheeties" Randy Orton teased.

"Everybody" came John's dull response.

"Ewwww, really, dude? How's everyone's piss taste?" Jeff Hardy Looked up amused at him.

"De-lisious"

"C'mon Bro, What's up?" Johns cousin Marc asked him.

"Vince just called, he's being his usual cock-bite, nut suckin' shit stick" He said, is Boston accent thick in his smooth voice. "Got 3 weeks off to 're-collect my thoughts about the business'." He said mocking him.

"Fuck Vince, dude. He's been spittin dimes since they pinned the Hornswaggle deal on him. I mean Honestly, a fuckin perverted midget?" Randy laughed out with his friends.

"Daddy's dearest over here" randy said with his thumb sticking out at Jeff, "I love my father , I know my father, had to turn down the part."

"Fuckkkk THAT Mess" Jeff said his, laughter escaping his throat. " Not in this life time, or the next one, or the one after that, fuck that, fuck allll of that." he babbled.

The conversation was cut off by a phone suppressing rap music from the speaker. John fished the phone out of his pocket, as his cousin Marc looked down at his hip also.

"Mine" John said opening the phone "Ello."

"May I speak to John Cena, please?" Came a thick New York accent.

"You got him."

"Mr.Cena, this is Paul Davidson, from MTV production studios."

"Yeah, Man. I've been waiting for your call, Jill said something about doing a show? What was it…" He trailed off struggling to think of it.

"Room Raiders. You see Mr.Cena wh-.."

"John."

"Excuse me?" Paul asked.

"Call me, John. Mr. Cena's my father."

"Right, Well, John. We select 3 girls of 3,700 who entered to be on this episde in the greater Boson Area. We match them up with your interest after you give us a basic profile, and we tape you going through there room."

"Yeah, I've seen the show, I know what the deal is." John said flatly.

"So we're taping it on Friday, so we can do the editing over the week-end and air it on Tuesday."

"Do I really take her on a date?" John asked, curiously.

"Yeah, It's part of the deal. Oh, paid by MTV of course." He added in.

"Sure Thing"

"Okay now if we can just get started on the profile" Paul said.

John looked at his friends and shrugged his shoulders.

'Sorry.' He mouthed to them as the stood to leave.

"No problem, dude, We'll catch you later" Randy said, holding his hands up in a '2'.

John slid him the sign back ,while slapping hands with Marc and Jeff.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatum Vaughn pulled into her drive way and turned the ignition off. She grabbed her messenger bag out of the back seat and tossed it around her neck while sliding her left arm through the opening. She Walked up her driveway to the mailbox and collected the papers. She scanned the mail while sliding a key into the lock. She slip her shoes off and hit the play button on her answering machine. Just as she got to a blue and white envelope a rotwiller, with a black color and pink and silver gemmed crossed came flying at her, sliding across the hard wood floor on an area rug. She giggled as she bent down to the dog's height.

"Hey Roxy, girl. Wanna go out?" She cooed scratching the dogs neck.

She signaled 2 barks and headed to the glass doors leading to the back yard. Tatum walked back over to the tabled where she had set her mail down, and slid her bag off her body. She took the brown volcom hoodie off revealing her rolling stones fitted t shirt. She turned to hang it up when the voice on the machine caught her attention. She froze in her place as she listened to the man on the machine giving her specific directions. She could feel her mouth hanging open slightly. She dropped her bag and sweater and ran over to the machine hitting the repeat button.

"Miss Vaughn, this is Paul Davidson, calling from MTV Studios in New York. I just wanted to inform you that you have been selected to appear on an episode of room raiders to be filmed at the end of this upcoming week."

"End of the up coming week, It's Wednesday." she said aloud to herself. She continued to listen to he message while she let Roxy in.

"If you could give me a call so I can fill you in some more information my number is 518-555-0907 and my extension is 31. Thanks, Bye" He hung up.

"Oh HELLL YEESS!! I'm calling you buddy boy!!" She picked up the phone dialing the number the man had given her. After talking to Paul, for what seemed like decades, she hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen.

She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a vitamin water. She quickly made the stairs to her room after picking up her back and sweater. She pulled out her education text book. She was a majoring in child education. A teacher. What she always wanted to be, since kindergarten. She smiled at the memory of playing school with her cousins, and her dad being the principle, when he was around anyways.

Tatum's father, Thomas Vaughn, owned a law firm on the lower east side of Manhatten. He was rarely home, and when he was, it was only for a few hours. To pick up and drop off clothes. It had only been Tatum and her father for as long as she could remember. Her mom had ran off when she was about 2 or 3 she guessed, and her father never had any other girlfriends or girls over, ever. That was okay though. They were fine on there own. Tatum and Thomas, to a T.

She finished her homework and closed her laptop. Hearing her stomach grumble was the only thing breaking the silence of the room. After eating she fell asleep on the couch.

Waking up the next morning around 9:30. She made her way up the stairs and climbed into the shower. She stood letting the water wash off the stress from her school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John Cena walked into the MTV trailer office that had been set up in the city. After going through the pre-caps of the show with the director and producers they were off to 'steal' the girls out of there houses.

The inconspicuous van pulled outside of house number 1. The stunt man coming out with a leggy blonde over his shoulder. Davena, was her name. She had eyes the color of coffee, a skinny face, and over-sized boobs. The freckles on her cheek bones, and the perfect shape of her eyebrows gave her a face that you would have to look twice at. She got into the back of the van and sat on the metal bench welded to he floor of the van. She could see the roads going by as a result of the camera on the outside and the flat screen tv sitting in front of her. They stopped at another house, almost 10 minutes away from Davena's.

Again, the man came out with a female. Sarah was this one's name. She had short blondish hair with the under side of it colored a dark brown. Her hair framed her face and got shorter in the back. Her blue eyes sparkled and her perfect smile were evident.

She climbed in the back of the van also, waving her hand to the girl who was there first.

"I'm Sarah" Se said extending her arm.

"Davena" She said taking her hand. "You can call me Davey"

It was silent until they pulled up to a house in gated community.

"Wow, wonder who Malibu Barbie is?" Davey said sitting with her legs crossed.

"Pot callin' the kettle black? You don't know her." Sarah said, a bit annoyed that someone could be so shallow, without even seeing a person first.

Both girls looked at the screen carefully waiting to see what the other girl looked like. She came out of the house in a pair of ripped dark blue jeans and a white long sleeved top that came to just above her belt, which consisted of a skull buckle. Her black flip flops barely stayed on as the man 'dragged' her to the back of the van where the awaiting girls were at. Her mid length dark brown hair parted into 2 sides braided. You could clearly see the perfect positioning of the caramel colored highlights, under the white bandanna she was wearing. Her ocean colored eyes shimmered through the black eyeliner that traced her almond shaped orbs.

"Far from Malibu, huh?" Sarah asked glancing at Davey.

"Ugh, Shut up." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey girls, I'm Tatum" She introduced herself.

The Red light blinked in the van to show that they started taping. John Cena's face came on the screen and Tatum's face lit up.

"Laaddiiess! I am The Champ. And I am going to go through your room, and you're gonna watch me." He spouted boastfully into the camera, showing off his tradmark smirk.

"I got my spy kit, my gloves, my blacklight, and my tongs. I hope you cleaned up for me."

The shriek of Daveys voice was enough to send anyone over edge. Tatum shot her a glance immediately. Why didn't they screen people first. She'd been through hell and back on the phone and they didn't even give her first class! Here was psycho imbred Barbie with giant knockers to deafen her.

"Could you not scream in my ear, thanks" Tatum said annoyed. She grinned when she saw Sarah bite on her bottom lip to try and stop laughing. Davey looked over and smiled at her, not wanting to look like a complete fool on tv.

"My bad, he's just..ughh.."

"SEXXY, I know." Sarah said

"Yeah, No doubt, Look at his muscle through his shirt. I'd show him a nice time" Davey said seductively.

'Great' Tatum thought. 'Not only is she completely fake, but a slut too. Probably just his type. I'm WAY outta my leauge.' She thought to herself. She drowned her self in thoughts about if he picked her, what they would do on there date. Where would he take her. What kinda of person was he like off camera. Was he as funny as he appeared without someone writing a screen play for him. Was he smart. She already knew he was good looking. She broke out of her thoughts as she heard him announce they were at house number 3

"Number 3, that's mine. Oh shit." She said low, feeling like she was going to throw up.

She studied the screen intently as he got out of the black suv.

"SICKK" He exasperated. He walked over to the 67' Mustang Convertible. "Mint Condition, Black, original leather. Damn." He said turning toward the camera. "I'm standing next to Sex on Wheels" He smiled vigorously. He walked around the back and noticed the duel exhaust, straight back and the original mustang symbol. He looked at the licence plate. "DaddyzGrl. Cute."

He walked up the sidewalk and inside of her house. A sense of comfort washed over him as he walked in further. He noticed the open living room leading out the patio in the back with an underground swimming pool. The kitchen broke off to the right through the doorway. Hardwood floors untill he got to the stairs on the left. White Plush Carpeting leading up the curved stair case. He got to a room with the door slightly pushed open and stepped inside.

"Here we go. Sweet Room." he said walking in further. The room was decorated by Tatum. Her walls were a coral pink and the ceiling had a mural of a sky painted on it. The curtains and the bed linen's were black except the pink-ish colored down comforter and the 2 same shaded pink pillow cases underneath some black ones. Black curtains. Black throw rugs. Her adjoining bathroom was different. Bright Green walls with orange trim. And hibiscus flowers being her theme. He looked through her hair products and make-up on the sink counter.

"Well, you are either a clown, by profession, or a make-up artist." He Smiled picking up her 'Curls Rock Cream' by Catwalk. "Think it will boost my curls?" he asked the camera behind him while looking it the mirror. He laughed a little at himself when he took his hat off and picked up the bottle.

"Pump 1 or 2 times.." He stopped himself. "Can I say that on tv?" He asked nobody in particular. He put some in his hands rubbing it together, and slapping his hands so it was the consistence of glue. "Yummm" He smiled into the lens. He ran his hands through his hair spiking it.

"Uhmm, Its not working, girl. No curls here" He said pointing to his head. Tatum shook her head and laughed a little. Watching him go through her room was nothing short of a miracle. He found her set of Family Guy DVD. He noticed she had seasons 1-5. He was amazed. A 'great quality in a woman' He pointed out.

John opened her closet door and looked at her wardrobe.

"It's color-coordinated." He sated to himself. "Are you kidding me? Girl, you can come over to my house anytime and do that to my closet."

He noticed her bed was made so he didn't want to tear it up, but he did jump into the middle of the pillow top queen sized mattress that sat in a 4 post bed frame with pieces of silk and lace black and pink fabrics running the side bars and fake ivy leaves wrapped around them.

"You have a sexy bed, girl. A sick car, and a sweet dog. But now its your turn to raid my room. " he said as the van pulled up at Johns. Sarah and Davey walked into his house in awe. Tatum had a big house, so it was nothing. She opted to go outback and look at the view. An Oceanside house was something she didn't have. He had a beautiful view and a comfy looking hammock swing in 2 trees by the sand line.

'This is pretty fuckin' amazing if I do say so myself.' she thought to herself.

The director came outside and got her and escorted her to Johns room as he was about to come in. She sat on his bed fingering the old beat up corvette hat that had been flung carelessly by one of the other girls. John opened the door and noticed the girl sitting on the bed holding his favorite hat.

"Ladies." He said closing the door stepping towards his window. "I've raided all of your rooms and found some stuff I loved, and some stuff I wasn't so……yeah" "Room one. It was messy, lots of clothes and the songs to your ex boyfriend or whoever..that's not me. Sorry he said."

"That's me." Davey said fingering her long blonde hair. "Sorry bout' your luck" She said with a snap of her hip when she turned. She look back and smiled.

"No honey, sorry bout yours" John said smiling at Tatum.

"Room 2. I dug you and all, but leotard and opera, you wouldn't catch me dead there, honey. Sorry." Sarah smiled and stepped forward.

"That's okay, I'm not into leather skin and man thongs either." She said smiling brightly.

John looked at Tatum. And held out his arms and shrugged his shoulders and gave her his famous dimply grin.. She walked into his arms placing a hand in the middle of his back and one on his chest. He was a lot bigger and sexier that he was on Raw. And He smelt like CK1 cologne. She could feel the stubble on her cheek as he hugged her.

"That your 'stang?" He looked down at her.

"Yeah, That the reason you picked me?" she asked laughing lightly.

"No, I picked you cuz of the Family Guy. Your sex on wheels was just a plus. Shall we head out?" he asked her rehearsing the lines from earlier.

"Sure thing."

"Can I drive?" He asked.

"Only if you're gentle" She smiled.

"Not a Chance." He smiled and kissed her.

"Okay. That's a wrap." the director cut in.

"Sweet, so I'll see you in a few, What's your name?" He asked her remembering she hadn't told him.

"Tatum Vaughn" she said looking at her hands, knowing she just kissed a man and he didn't even know her name.

"See ya in a bit then, Tate." He smiled squeezing her shoulder and heading off toward Paul. Tatum stood there and smiled. He was sexy and she was going out with him. If only one time. She got to hang out with John Cena.

Okkkaaayy.. That was the big Idea. Now its 4:54 am and I'm gonna go smoke a cigg and maybe go to bed. I'm horrible on myself and I'll probably wake everyone up going outside. But I haven't moved and back is throbbing. Sooo.. R&R. I know I got kinda short and shit. But if you want more to it. Let me know..

Peace Out

Adict


End file.
